Entity XF
}} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = entityxf |handlingname = ENTITYXF |textlabelname = ENTITYXF |roadspawn = No (GTA V & GTA Online; Enhanced version) (GTA Online; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 12 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Överflöd Entity XF is a two-door hypercar in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's design appears to be heavily influenced by the Swedish styling of the . The logo on the bonnet/hood is similar to that of the with white and blue details and has the size and shape of the . The taillamps are nearly identical to those of the , the inside of the taillamps are also identical to those of the . The rear hood of the vehicle is adopted from the . The Entity XF's front end features fairly simple styling. The front bumper is elevated for the regions either side of the central area. The bumper features a small splitter at its base. The bumper features three front ducts inset in the bumper, the central duct spanning two-thirds of the car's width. Like its inspiration, the car features large ducts on the sides of the front bumper. The headlight units have edges parallel to a number of the car's body lines and feature four clear, circular lamps. The car's bonnet/hood features two levels of impression, the first creating a central area that runs from the base of the windscreen to the bottom of the front bumper. The second level of impression is contoured to the base of the windscreen and the side boundaries of the central region. The sides of the XF are very bold in terms of styling. The wheelbase features a CFRP lip at its base. The sides of the car are dominated by the presence of a wedge-shaped impression that allows airflow to the main engine air ducts. Behind the impression, the body features a CF body accent. The body then curves until a flat, horizontal section of the body is reached, upon which aerodynamic wing mirrors are mounted at the front of the doors. The main section of the car's greenhouse is unique; it features a bold C-shaped arrangement for its windscreen, side windows and roof. Behind the C-shaped section's seats are two large bulges that sit in an impressed area of the rear. The car features five spoke wheels wrapped in low-profile tyres. The XF comes standard with 2 large exhausts, which can be modified into a three exhaust triangular arrangement (1 above and 2 below) on each side, giving 6 exhausts in total. The spoiler which can be added at Los Santos Customs is based upon the spoiler on the Koenigsegg Agera R. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Entity XF is powered by a V8 engine, which is supported by the website claiming it is a 4.5 liter engine delivering 800hp. The engine is coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a rear-mid engine, all wheel drive (20% front and 80% rear distribution) layout. This car also happens to be supercharged by default. When accelerating, the supercharger can faintly be heard whining. The car is able to reach very high speeds, much faster than many other super cars, only having a slightly slower top speed than the Adder. It is capable of burning excess fuel from its exhaust, similar to cars like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Banshee and other cars like the Sultan when modified. It has a better acceleration than all other supercars, except the Zentorno, T20 and Osiris. It also has very high traction due to its all wheel drive system and excellent weight distribution. In earlier updates prior to Further Adventures in Finance and Felony, the website claimed that the car can reach over 200 mph and takes 3.5 seconds to accelerate from 0 to 60 mph. However, the in-game speedometer shows that the car reaches a maximum speed of 193 mph and takes 5.6 seconds to accelerate from 0 to 60 mph. GTA V Overview ) 215 / 346 ( ) |website_gears = |website_engine = 4.5 Liter 800hp (Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 5.6 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 120 / 193 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = EntityXF-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Variants Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|An Entity XF in a Grand Theft Auto V trailer. EntityXF-GTAV-Front.png|'Entity XF' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) EntityXF-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Entity XF on the Legendary Motorsport website. EntityXF-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Entity XF on Rockstar Games Social Club. EntityXF-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Entity XF on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. EntityXF-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Entity XF in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Entity XF may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} EntityXF-GTAO-front-IML4TE.png|The IML4TE Entity XF seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) EntityXF-GTAO-front-0V3RFL0D.png|The 0V3RFL0D Entity XF seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) EntityXF-GTAO-front-W1DEB0Y.png|The W1DEB0Y Entity XF seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) EntityXF-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|IML4TE Entity XF thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. EntityXF-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|OV3RFL0D Entity XF thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. EntityXF-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|W1DEB0Y Entity XF thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Entity XF appears as a vehicle to be retrieved in the mission I Fought the Law..., along with the Cheetah. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: IML4TE, OV3RFL0D and W1DEB0Y. **This vehicle is classed as a Mid-Range vehicle. **Entity XF "OV3RFL0D" is part of the 4-vehicle "Birds of Paradise" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $795,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *May be obtained during the mission I Fought the Law.... ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can sometimes be driven by the Joyrider (Original Version only). *Can be bought for $795,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Trivia General *In Los Santos Customs, it can be modified to resemble the . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the Entity XF are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *According to the ambient files, the Entity XF is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "entity". Other vehicles include the Banshee, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. *This vehicle may spawn with a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, the others being the Enus Stafford, Grotti Cheetah, Dewbauchee JB 700, Truffade Z-Type and the Enus Paragon R (Armored). See Also *Entity XXR - An updated Entity, featuring a higher top speed and a more modern design. *Autarch - Another concept hypercar also manufactured by Överflöd, featured as part of the continuation of the Doomsday Heist update in Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }}de:Entity XF (V) es:Entity XF fr:Entity XF hu:Entity XF pl:Entity XF pt:Entity XF ru:Entity XF Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Överflöd